Juneau
The former capital of the Pre-War Northwest Commonwealth, now a major trading center for the Northwest. After the Great War With the buildings still smoldering, the inhabitants of Juneau came out of hiding. Only a few nukes hit the city, and left it relatively intact. But, with the power knocked out, the citizens would not be expecting to watch T.V. anytime soon. The people began to build up the city from scratch again, when a major even happened. In 2142, a man by the name of Gerald O'Mally came up with an idea. Since many wastelanders from Canada and the southern regions came through Juneau, why not set up a trading post here? The people excepted the idea, and began putting caps into the town's infrastructure and business. When the next wave of travelers came into Juneau, the caps began to flow in. Under Gerald O'Mally Gerald O'Mally, to the surprise of Juneau, was a very corrupt man. When the city began gaining revenue, Gerald made a deal with a gang owned by Harry Davis for protection. This 'protection' often were assaults on people, arson, and sometimes even murder. Gerald O'Mally also began to make even more questionable decisions, such as taxing anyone who entered Juneau. This led to more outside unrest, but people still came through Juneau. Eventually, in 2151, a group of citizens attacked Gerald's house in a violent coup attempt; and successfully hung him. The people then rose up against the gang led by Harry David, and chased them out of town. Caravan Dominance Once again, Juneau was back in square one. Two sides of Juneau, one that supported Gerald's leadership and the other who opposed it, split the city in half and went on opposite sides of the Gastineau channel. The fighting continued for days after Gerald's death, but the townspeople of Juneau eventually gave up on pointless battle. Juneau was reunited, a people went back to work. Months after the ending of the battle's in 2151, Caravan's began to pop into the town again. Happy that the town's extreme taxes that were set up by O'Mally, they began to help bring back business to Juneau. Caravan companies began to set up shop in the downtown part of the city, while others helped rebuild the buildings that lay in ruins nearby. Eventually by 2160, Juneau had become a trade utopia; with dozens of caravans going trading with the people of Juneau. Trade Caravans had fully integrated into Juneau society by 2161, with about a dozen company setting shop in the downtown section of Juneau. Decades past and the Juneau remained the same, until one big caravan company entered the town. In 2203, the Northwestern Caravan Company, a company from the former state of Oregon; moved it's headquarters into Juneau. The Northwestern Caravan Company began to bring more products from the south into the Yukon Wasteland, since they had grown considerably by protecting the roads going into the North. This prompted a local man named Tony Smiley to double the work ethic of his company, the Juneau Caravan Company. The companies had a shaky relationship, since they were two of the top caravan in the whole Yukon. Both used the tactics of paying thugs to destroy each others outposts along the roads that lead from New Anchorage down to Seattle. This has caused some disruption to the trade, but caravans still move up and down the protected roads. Category:Locations Category:Post-War Settlements